


Loslassen

by DaintyCrow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e05 Good Form, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kurzes Drabble zu 3x5 und was Hook fühlt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loslassen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [letting go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029514) by [reignofdreams (ninasdreams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/pseuds/reignofdreams). 



> Reviews, die die Story betreffen werden übersetzt. Bei Fehlern dürft ihr mich Selbstverständlich anschreiben und wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt, dann immer her damit xD

Liams Anhänger fallen zu lassen, damit Charming ihn finden kann, löst einen dumpfen Schmerz in Killians Brust aus.

Für einen Moment schließen sich seine Finger enger um das abgewetzte Leder und verweigern seinen Befehl, sich davon zu lösen.

Er war niemals wirklich gut darin etwas loszulassen.

„Jones. Kennst du ihn?“

**_Besser als jeder andere_** , möchte Killian antworten. „Aye. Er war mein Käpt'n und mein Bruder.“

Als die Quelle Charming erfolgreich heilt kann Killian sein Lächeln nicht aufhalten.

„Warum hilfst du mir, wenn für dich nichts dabei rauskommt?“

„Ich habe es nicht für dich getan, Kamerad.“ **_Sondern für Emma_** , denkt Killian, **_Und für mich selbst._**

Und irgendwie denkt er, Liam würde ebenfalls lächeln.


End file.
